Une moldu chez les Malefoy
by LoveStoryRomance
Summary: Drago avait une petite amie. Tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme qui était courtisé par mille jeunes femmes. Mais si sa petite amie était une moldu ? Qui en plus allait vivre au manoir des Malefoy ? Et que Lucius avait accepté sa présence ? Ne cachait-il pas quelque chose derrière cette invitation ? Et est-ce-que leur amour surmontera les obstacles de la vie ?


Dans un appartement de Londres, une jeune femme préparait les derniers cartons et ses valises. Elle allait enfin vivre avec son petit ami. Elle rangea ses photos dans une boite, en les introduisant. Elle en profita pour regarder chaque photo, chaque souvenir de sa vie, de leur vie à deux. Il y avait elle et ses amis, et bien sur son petit ami. Il avait le sourire dans un peu près chaque photo. Les deux avait leur air amoureux. Pour être honnête, ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre avec son petit ami. Elle se souvint très bien de leur rencontre.

 _C'était un jour comme les autres, une fin après midi. On voyait la brune en serveuse. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux brun en queue de cheval. Elle alla à une table, il y avait deux garçons, un métisse et un blond. Elle prit leur commande, elle remarqua que le blond avait l'air agacé. Elle revint aussi vite avec leur boisson. Elle posa la boisson du métisse mais, quand elle allait poser celui du blond. Une personne la bouscule et donc renversa le verre sur la chemise du blond._

 _-Putain c'est pas possible, s'exclame le blond. Vous savez rien faire ou quoi ?!_

 _Les mots ne voulaient sortir de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, un de ses supérieur arriva._

 _-Veillez nous excuser pour cet incident. Elizabeth va te préparer, ordonna le supérieur_

 _Elizabeth hocha la tête positivement. Elle partait, elle avait réussi à entendre « Vous savez au moins combien a coûté cette chemise ?! ». Elle arriva au vestiaire, rangea son tablier. Puis elle alla sur une petite scène qu'il y avait dans le café. Il y avait un tabouret avec une guitare à côté. Elle monta sur la scène, et des applaudissements se firent entendre. Elle remarqua que le blond était toujours agacer, et donc applaudissait pas. Elle arrangea son micro et se mit a chanté accompagner de sa guitare._

 _Dans la table, Drago était toujours agacé. Déjà que son meilleur ami, Blaise, l'avait forcé à venir ici, remplie de moldu. Et voilà qu'une serveuse stupide venait de renverser un verre sur sa belle chemise. Quand elle était montée sur scène, il ne prit pas la peine d'applaudir. Il entendit son meilleur ami soupirer._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-T'aurai pas dû t'énerver contre elle._

 _-Mais ta vu ce qu'elle a fait a ma belle chemise ?_

 _-C'est pas elle, un gamin la pousser, affirma Blaise_

 _-C'est ça, prend sa défense. Tu veux te la faire ? Interrogera Drago_

 _-Non, pas spécialement._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec elle ?_

 _-Parce que c'est pas sa faute, se justifia Blaise._

 _Drago ne répondit rien. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du s'énerver contre elle, mais il ne s'excusera pas. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, et surtout moins a une moldu. Quand il allait partir avec son meilleur ami, il fit rattraper par la serveuse stupide. Il soupira, en se demandant ce qu'elle veut encore._

 _-Je suis désolé pour votre chemise, s'excusa la jeune femme._

 _-Oh ce n'est rien, mentit Drago_

 _-Je tiens à vous rembourser._

 _-Non ce n'est pas la peine._

 _-Si, insista la jeune femme._

 _-T'aura jamais assez._

 _-Alors laissez-moi vous payer un verre ou deux, proposa Elizabeth._

 _Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, Blaise fit un signe de tête en signifiant d'accepter sa proposition._

 _-D'accord, accepta Drago._

 _-Je finis mon service dans quelque minute et ensuite je suis à vous._

 _-D'accord._

 _Elle s'en alla en laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls._

 _-Bon, moi je rentre, amuse-toi bien, ricana Blaise._

 _Blaise s'en alla à son tour. Drago était à présent seul. Il s'assit au bar, en observant la serveuse. Il remarqua, qu'elle était admiré par beaucoup d'homme. À la fin de son service, elle s'assit a cote du jeune homme, qui en avait marre d'attendre._

 _-Encore désoler pour tout à l'heure._

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-Menteur._

 _-Comment oses-tu ?_

 _-J'ai vu ton regard, si tu pouvais me tuer tu l'aurais fait._

 _-..._

 _Elle sourie face au silence du blond. Elle avait bien vu son regard, si ses yeux était des fusils, elle serait morte._

 _-Au faite moi c'est Elizabeth._

 _-Drago._

 _Après les présentations, les deux jeunes gens se détendaient, rigolaient. Qui surprenait Drago, lui qui hait les moldus. Il observa chaque détail de la jeune femme. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux claires, bouche pulpeuse. Un visage angélique, si pure et innocente. Il fallait bien avouer que pour une moldu, elle était belle. Ensuite, arriva l'heure de se dire « adieu ». Les deux jeunes gens partirent chacun de leur côté. Drago pensait qu'il allait jamais la revoir, mais son envie de la revoir était forte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi._

 _Le lendemain, Drago a la même heure que la veille arriva au café. Lui et Elizabeth se sourit mutuellement. Puis, les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, Drago avait lié une amitié avec la belle Elizabeth._

Qui aurai dit qu'eux deux allait se mettre ensemble ? Pas eux en tout cas. Vu comment s'était partie... Elle se souvint, le jour où ils se sont mis ensemble. Il était ici, ils regardaient par la fenêtre, les étoiles. Et tout alla vite, ils eurent leur premier baiser sous les étoiles. La lune reflétait leur baiser dans la chambre. Ainsi débuta leur relation. Voilà cela faisait un an, eux deux. Un an de bonheur, de rire, de dispute, et de réconciliation. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Tout était près, il fallait seulement qu'il arrive. Elle regarda sa main gauche, où se trouvais sur son annuaire, une bague. Sa bague de fiançailles. S'était il y a deux semaines, où il lui avait fait sa demande et dit la vérité sur son passé.

 _Ils s'étaient disputé, tout ça parce qu'Elizabeth voulait savoir son passé. Où il travaillait ? Qui était ses parents ? Pourquoi elle les a jamais rencontrer ? Il ne voulait rien dire. Peur de la réaction de sa bien aimé. Aujourd'hui, s'était leur un an de relation, ils avaient prévus d'aller au restaurant, et profiter de la nuit que tous les deux. Sans penser à rien, que lui et elle. Mais elle avait tout gâché. Lui était chez ses parents, en annonçant sa relation et ses projets avec elle. Elle était chez elle, assise sur son canapé, en se goinfrant de glace au chocolat, devant une comédie romantique. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait besoin de Drago, de son Drago. Elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Ou entendre sa voix, en répétant encore et encore « Je t'aime ». Mais elle avait tout gâche, s'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir son passé. Était-ce si dur à raconter ? Sans qu'elle se rende compte Drago était la, derrière elle. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir sa bien aimée ainsi. Il baissa les yeux, prit son courage a deux mains. Il s'assit à côté de sa belle._

 _-Voila qui me prend des hallucinations._

 _-Ce n'est pas une hallucination._

 _-Hein ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir._

 _-Écoute moi, et s'il te plaît m'interrompt pas._

 _Elle hocha la tête positivement. Drago pris ses mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis qu'un salaud, qui te mérite pas. J'ai menti. Je n'ai pas eu que cinq petites amies. Je suis celui d'homme que tu hais. Ceux qui ont eu plein de fille, seulement pour les mettre dans leur lit. Un de ses gars c'est moi. Mais avec toi, je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai jamais était comme ça avec toi. Mon cœur bat pour toi, et battra à jamais pour toi. Ce n'est pas fini, je suis un sorcier. Je sais que t'aurai du mal à me croire mais c'est vrai. Et pas un bon sorcier, un mauvais. J'ai étais dans le mauvais côté, ceux qu'on appelle mangemort. J'en ai été un, ma famille le sont aussi, mais plus maintenant. Avant que je te rencontre, il y avait une guerre. Notre chef, je ne préfère pas te dire son nom. Heureusement aujourd'hui, il a était détruis. Ma famille a perdu tout son prestige. Ma famille est riche, un statue social très important. Et maintenant c'est fini, on a perdu notre prestige. Pire, on hait les moldus. Les moldus c'est toi, des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Dans mon école, il y avait des personnes qui étaient née-moldu. Je m'amusais à leur faire du mal, je me moquais d'eux, en les traitant de « sang de bourbe »._

 _-Pourquoi m'as-tu rien dit ? Interrompit Elizabeth_

 _-Tu es pure ma colombe, innocente. Et moi, un grand salaud qui couche avec n'importe quelle fille. J'avais peur de ton regard envers moi, que je te répugne._

 _-Drago, pleura Elizabeth._

 _-Ne pleure pas ma colombe. Aujourd'hui, j'ai t'es dit toute la vérité. Veux-tu d'un salaud ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago. Ne suis-je pas le style d'homme que tu n'aimes pas ?_

 _-Drago, ton passé je m'en moque et tout ce que tu as fait avec. Je voulais savoir quelle école tu étais, comment était-tu, c'est tout. Tu avais beau être un gros salaud à l'époque, pour moi. Le Drago que je vois, et que j'aime, c'est mon prince, pas un salaud._

 _Drago sourit, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa de pleine bouche. Il la serra fort contre lui, il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejeté. Les mains sur le visage de sa belle, et celle de sa belle, sur ses cheveux. Il la voulait, toute entière. Il cessa de l'embrasser, la pris dans ses bras comme une princesse. Et l'emmena dans la chambre, afin de lui montrer à quelle point il l'aime._

 _Elle était dans ses bras, avec la couverture, qui protège leur nudité. Elizabeth posait plein de questions, sur sa vie, sa carrière, ses amis, cette fameuse guerre. Drago montra même sa baguette à Elizabeth._

 _-Ma colombe ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses mains sur son torse nu, elle le regarda. Était-il sérieux ?_

 _-Je veux être avec toi , pour le meilleur et le pire. Je veux aussi que tu viennes chez moi, vivre chez moi. Qu'en dit tu ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, ce fut un baiser. Elle entoura ses mains a sa nuque, lui a sa taille. Elle avait rien qui la retenait ici à par ces amies. Et elle voulait être avec lui, et de toute manière. Elle viendrait rendre visite a ses amies quand elle pourra._

 _Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule. Drago avait dû travailler au ministère de la magie. Elle se frotta les yeux, et remarqua une chose sur sa main gauche. Un bague, la bague de fiançailles, elle était simple et belle. Elle se dit que sa demande n'était pas comme ceux des films romantiques, mais au moins ça venait du cœur._

-Tu en as pour longtemps à observer ta bague ? Constata Drago

Elle se leva à toute vitesse et sauta au bras de son amant. Elle l'embrassa, elle allait enfin connaître ses parents, sa vie de sorcier, ses amis sorciers. Mais elle appréhendait la rencontre de ses parents. Elle espérait plaire a ses baux-parents, même si elle était un moldu.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Oui.

-D'accord va prend tes valises et les cartons. Ensuite viens au près de moi.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il lui demanda de le toucher, elle le fit.

-As-tu peur ?

-Un peu, mais vu que je suis avec toi, tout va bien se passer.

Sur ces paroles, Drago se transplanage avec Elizabeth, jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy. Voilà Elizabeth allait rencontrer les parents de l'homme de sa vie. Elle pria de tout cœur que cela de passe bien.


End file.
